


The Uses and Misuses of Disguises

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://mollyssister.livejournal.com/profile">mollyssister</a>'s prompt of <i>Snuna: The Uses and Misuses of Disguises, soul mates</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Uses and Misuses of Disguises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollyssister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mollyssister).



> Written on 20 December 2008 in response to [mollyssister](http://mollyssister.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snuna: The Uses and Misuses of Disguises, soul mates_.

Lovegood had used glamours at Hogwarts to navigate its dangerous corridors. Although he'd admired her skill—and nothing else; she'd been too young and a student—Severus had felt guilty about not having done more to curtail her activities when he'd "learnt" of them from Malfoy later in the term. Now that he was a "guest" of the Ministry, he wasn't certain why his thoughts had turned to Lovegood; he supposed that thinking of her was better than worrying about his own fate: he knew that he'd never leave the building alive.

And then "Mr Expelliarmus," himself, showed up and ordered him to put on Auror robes.

"So that you can affect my 'escape' towards murdering me, yourself? No."

"Don't be silly," replied a feminine voice from Potter's masculine lips. "You saved me. It's my turn to save you."

Lovegood. Here. With enchanted robes. Severus acquiesced without further protest.

Shacklebolt entered. "Where's Snape?"

"They moved him so that Auror Banks could take my statement," Lovegood, now herself, replied.

With a curt nod, Shacklebolt departed; as Banks, Severus escorted Lovegood out of the Ministry. No one stopped them. No one even glanced their way.

But Severus found himself staring avidly at Luna's face once they were safely ensconced in the warded cottage she'd prepared for him. She wasn't a student any longer; she wasn't so very young. The loneliness in her eyes met his own, and for the first time in years, Severus felt his soul stir.

It was something he couldn't disguise.


End file.
